


So Much Better

by GhostGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Pining, fantasies, sam is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he could think about was kissing the black-haired, blue-eyed boy who sat two rows ahead and one row diagonally from him in English Lit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Better

It wasn’t at all like he imagined it.

Visions and daydreams of pressing his lips to Castiel’s took over Sam’s entire attention span sometimes. Hell, sometimes his imagination got so involved in his innocent fantasies that entire class periods would pass and he wouldn’t even notice until the bell rang. His pen went unused, his notebook sat empty on the wooden desk before him—all he could think about was kissing the black-haired, blue-eyed boy who sat two rows ahead and one row diagonally from him in English Lit.

His name is Castiel, but Sam usually fantasized calling him cute nicknames—stupid shit that Dean would make fun of him for like angel, darling, and my sweet.

Mostly his daydreams consist of various kissing scenarios, nothing over a PG rating these days. He learned not to go hardcore when he was in public. Hiding a boner at school is difficult, but it’s even worse when the teacher calls on you to come up to the front of the class. Worst day of his life thus far, there is no contest.

Usually their imaginary, totally hypothetical kisses are sweet and gentle. Castiel is quiet with a low voice blessed from the gods of puberty and despite having perpetually chapped lips, Sam can’t imagine them as anything else but soft and lovely.

Sometimes Sam imagines their first kiss happens in the back row of a movie theatre, on their first date where Sam was the one to ask him out first. It would just happen like it was meant to be, like a bad teenage romance novel. Their lips would meet just as the credits would start to roll and Castiel’s blue eyes would be illuminated by the light from the screen.

In other dreams, their first kiss is behind the school, near the entrance to the school’s senior parking lot where Castiel parks and Dean picks Sam up after school in order to avoid the line of traffic in the main parking lot. Their paths cross, their gazes meet, and the rest is history. Sam would have him pressed up against the brick walls, their lips moving against each other passionately. Too many things go unsaid, but at least “let’s finish this at my house” is not.

But Sam’s favorite scenario—the one that he always comes back to in fits of boredom—is when Castiel takes charge. The daydream takes place at a party, one of those dumb teenager parties where they play Seven Minutes in Heaven like in the movies. Sam knows parties aren’t really like that, despite not having been to any, but it’s a classic trope he enjoys anyway. They’re tossed into the closet, or the empty bedroom, or whatever Sam’s brain provides in the dream, and there’s a sudden change. Castiel would walk towards him, push him against the wall or bed and kiss the fuck out of him.

The bell rings and snaps him out of his daze. _Shit,_ he didn’t take any notes for Biology. Again.

Sam changes in the gym’s empty locker room after school in order to wear something a little more suiting for sparring with Dean, which he knows will be the first thing they’ll do when Dean drives them home.

The heavy door to the hallway opens and closes and he hears footsteps across the linoleum behind him. He figures it’s another student coming in to retrieve a gym-bag or a sport uniform, but when he turns, it’s like both his worst nightmare and his ultimate fantasy.

It’s Castiel, standing stiffly between Sam and the door. He doesn’t make a move to go to a locker but instead stands there with his perfect posture and his perfect sex hair and perfect everything. _Fuck._

"You stare at me in class," Castiel says, stepping closer and closer until he’s within an incredibly small distance—inches away from Sam. He can smell the boy from this close up, like men’s body soap and fancy lavender-coconut shampoo. Sam shifts his weight from foot to foot, unsure if he’s gonna suddenly pop a boner right in front of the guy he’s been crushing on for months.

"Uh," Sam says, eyes widening as he knows he’s been caught. Has he really been that obvious? _Shit._

Suddenly, Castiel’s hand grips the collar of Sam’s thin worn tee shirt and pulls him down. Their lips crash together, unsophisticated and unpracticed and messy. It shocks the hell out of Sam, and it takes him a few moments to get with the program. Cas is enthusiastic and energetic, one hand running up Sam’s back and the other threading through his floppy brown hair. His touch, the touch that Sam has been dreaming about, feels so damn good and he wishes it could go on forever.

But it ends when Cas pulls away and steps a few feet back, staring anywhere but at Sam.

"In History, I stare at you too," Castiel confesses quietly before turning on his heels and dashing out of the room, leaving Sam’s mind and body spinning. _'Too'? Oh my god._

So yeah, in hindsight, it wasn’t at all like he imagined it. But it was _so much better._

**Author's Note:**

> also found on Tumblr @ GhostGarrison


End file.
